


Romance Book Snippets

by Crizz



Series: Romance Books [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance, judith mcnaught fandom, julie garwood fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NONE OF THESE ARE MINE. I’M JUST IN THE MOOD OF SOMETHING FLUFFY AND JUST NEED A QUICK FIX OF MY OTP - I’VE POSTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS ON MY LJ BEFORE (but with 3 diff couples)</p><p>I JUST TOOK FEW FAV SCENES FROM MY ROMANCE BOOKS AND CHANGE THE HERO/HEROINES NAMES TO MY OTP. I PUT THE AUTHOR AND BOOKS’ NAMES AT THE TOP OF EACH SNIPPET.</p><p>PLEASE READ THESE BOOKS FROM MY FAV ROMANCE AUTHORS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Book Snippets

**i)** **'Something Wonderful' by Judith McNaught**

 

Yunho jumped nervously when Changmin’s hand suddenly lifted and cupped his cheek, forcing Yunho to give up his embarrassing study of the entrance to the arbor.

 

"Look at me,"

Changmin said in a low; velvety, unfamiliar voice that sent tingles of apprehensive excitement darting up Yunho’s spine.

 

Yunho dragged his eyes to the other’s beautiful face. Although no one had ever attempted to seduce or kiss him before, he took one look at the slumberous expression in the older man’s heavy-lidded eyes and  _knew_  something was in the wind. Instantly wary, he demanded without preamble:

 "What are you thinking?"

 

His fingers splayed sensuously across Yunho’s cheek, and Changmin smiled—a slow, lazy smile that made the younger boy’s heart leaps into his throat.

"I'm thinking about kissing you."

 

Yunho’s fevered imagination promptly ran away with itself as he recalled the novels he'd read. When kissed by the man they secretly loved, the heroines invariably swooned, or abandoned their virtue, or blurted out professions of undying love. Terrified that he would make just such a cake of himself, Yunho gave his head an emphatic shake.

 

"No, really,"

he croaked.

"I—I don't think you should. Not just now. It's very nice of you to offer, but not just now. Perhaps another time when I—"

 

Ignoring the boy’s protests, and struggling to hide his amusement, Changmin put his fingertips beneath the other’s chin and tilted his face up for the kiss.

 

Changmin closed his eyes.

Yunho’s opened his wide.

 

He lowered his head.

 

Yunho braced himself to be overcome with passion.

 

Changmin touched his lips lightly to Yunho’s.

 

And then it was over.

 

Changmin opened his eyes and looked at Yunho to assess his reaction. It was  _not_  the naively rapturous one he expected to see. Yunho’s eyes were wide with bewilderment, yes—and— _disappointment_!

 

Relieved that he hadn't made a fool of himself like the heroines of the novels, Yunho wrinkled his small nose.

"Is  _that_  all there is to kissing?"

he asked the nobleman whose fiery kisses supposedly made maidens despise their virginity and married women forget their vows.

 

For a moment, Changmin didn't move; he studied the younger boy with heavy-lidded, speculative eyes. Suddenly Yunho saw something exciting and alarming kindle in those large eyes.

 

"No,"

 the duke murmured,

"there's more,"

 

And his hands encircled the other’s arms, drawing him so close that their chests nearly touched.

His conscience, which Changmin had assumed was long dead, chose that unlikely moment to suddenly assert itself after years of silence. 

 

 _You are seducing a child, Shim!_  

it warned in acid disgust. Changmin hesitated, more from surprise at the unexpected presence of that long-forgotten inner voice than from guilt at his actions. 

 _You are deliberately seducing a gullible child into doing your bidding because you don't want to bother taking the time to reason with him_.

 

"What are you thinking now?" Yunho asked warily.

 

Several evasions occurred to him, but recalling that Yunho had scorned polite platitudes, Changmin decided to be truthful.

"I'm thinking that I'm committing the unforgivable act of seducing a child."

 

Yunho, who was relieved rather than disappointed that the kiss had not affected him, felt laughter bubble up inside of him.

"Seducing me?"

he repeated with a merry chuckle and shook his head, sending his brown silky locks into fetching disarray.

"Oh, no, you may put your mind at ease on that score. I think I must be made of sterner stuff than most people who swoon from a kiss and abandon their virtue. I,"

he finished candidly,

"was not at all affected by our kiss.  _Not_ ,"

he added charitably,

"that I thought it was gruesome, for it wasn't, I assure you. It was… quite nice."

 

"Thank you,"

Changmin said, straight-faced.

"You're very kind."

 

Tucking the other’s hand firmly into the crook of his arm, he turned and led Yunho a few steps into the arbor.

 

"Where are we going?"

Yunho inquired conversationally.

 

"Out of sight of the house,"

Changmin replied dryly, stopping beneath the branches of an apple tree covered with blossoms.

"Chaste pecks are permissible between an engaged couples in the rose garden; however, more passionate kissing must be done with more discretion, in the arbor."

 

Yunho, who was misled by the matter-of-fact tone of this lecture, failed to instantly absorb the import of his words.

"It's amazing!"

he said, laughing up at Changmin.

"There are rules for absolutely everything amongst the nobility. Are there books with all this written down?"

 

But before the older man could answer, Yunho gasped,

"K-kiss me passionately? Why?"

 

Changmin glanced toward the entrance of the arbor to make certain they were private, then he turned the full seductive force of his gaze and lazy smile on the boy standing before him.

 

"It's my vanity,"

he teased in a low voice.

"It chafes at the idea that you nearly dozed off in the middle of my last kiss. Now, let's see if I can wake you up."

 

For the second time in minutes, Changmin’s heretofore silent conscience was outraged. It roared at him: 

_You bastard, what do you think you're doing?_

 

But this time, Changmin didn't hesitate for even a moment.

 

"Now then,"

Changmin explained, smiling reassuringly into Yunho’s almond-shaped mocha caramel eyes as he matched his actions to his words,

"a kiss is a thing to be shared. I'll put my hands on your arms, thus, and draw you close."

 

Yunho looked at the older man’s strong fingers gently imprisoning his upper arms, and then finally dragged his shy gaze to Changmin’s.

"Where do my hands go?"

 

Changmin squelched his shout of laughter, as well as the suggestive reply that automatically sprang to his lips.

"Where would you like to put them?"

he asked instead.

 

"In my pockets?"

Yunho suggested hopefully.

 

"The point I was trying to make,"

Changmin continued mildly,

"is that it's perfectly all right for you to touch me."

 

 _I don't want to,_  

Yunho thought frantically.

 

 _You will,_  

Changmin silently promised with an inner smile, correctly interpreting the younger boy’s mutinous expression.

 

Before the other could react, Changmin took Yunho’s lips in a slow, deliberately seductive kiss, while his hand curved around the boy’s nape, fingers stroking his sensitive skin.

 

Lost in a sea of pure sensation, Yunho slid his hands up Changmin’s hard chest, innocently molding himself to the other’s length.

Desire exploded in Changmin’s body, and the innocent boy in his arms became an enticing siren.

 

Automatically, he deepened the kiss…

 

 

**xxXXxx**

 

 **ii)**   **'Double Standard' by Judith McNaught**

 

 

"Close the door,"

he said softly.

 

His voice sounded strange, but his back was toward Yunho as he walked to Changmin and he couldn't see the other’s face.

 

"Did you miss me, Yun?"

he asked, still without turning.

 

Yunho smiled at the question Changmin always asked when he had been away from him.

 

"Yes,"

he admitted, boldly sliding his arms around the lithe waist from behind.

 

Changmin’s body seemed to tense at his touch, and when Yunho rubbed his cheek against the broad, muscular back, it felt as hard as iron.

 

"How much did you miss me?"

Changmin whispered silkily.

 

"Turn around and I'll show you,"

Yunho teased.

 

Changmin’s hand came down from the window, and he turned. Without looking at the older man he walked over to the sofas and sat down.

 

"Come over here,"

he invited smoothly.

 

Yunho obediently went over to the sofa and stood looking down into the younger man’s handsome, shadowed face, trying to read his strange mood. His expression was impassive, almost aloof, but when Yunho started to sit beside him, he caught his wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

 

"Show me how much you want me,"

he urged.

 

There was an odd note in Changmin’s voice that sent unexplainable alarm dancing down Yunho’s spine, but it was promptly squelched by the commanding insistence of the other’s mouth on his.

 

Changmin kissed him thoroughly, expertly, and Yunho helplessly surrendered to the torrid demands of his lips.

 

He _had_ missed Changmin.

 

His fingers were already unfastening Yunho’s silk shirt as he lowered the slender man onto the sofa and covered his half-naked body with his. Changmin’s mouth skillfully aroused his hardened nipples, while his left hand insinuated itself into Yunho’s pants, inside his briefs and lightly grasped the half-erected member.

 

"Do you want me now?"

 

"Yes,"

Yunho gasped, writhing beneath him.

 

Changmin’s free hand shoved into the hair at the other’s scalp and tightened.

 

"Then open your eyes, honey,"

he ordered softly.

"I want to be sure you know it's me who's on top of you and not  _Siwon_."

 

"Min… !"

Yunho’s frantic scream was strangled as Changmin lunged to his feet, twisted his hand in Yunho’s hair and cruelly jerked the other man up with him.

 

"Listen to me. Please!"

Yunho cried out, terrified by the black rage, the virulent hatred blazing in the usually gentle eyes.

"I can explain everything, I—"

 

A low scream tore from his throat as Changmin tightened his grip in his hair, wrenching Yunho’s head around and down.

 

"Explain that,"

Changmin ordered in a terrifying whisper.

 

Yunho’s gaze froze in terror on the papers scattered across the coffee table: copies of the four bids he had given Siwon; enlarged black-and-white photographs showing him leaning into his car; the license plate on the back of his Cadillac, and the Seodaemun District registration showing Choi Siwon as the owner of the vehicle.

 

"Please, I love you! I—"

 

"Yunho,"

Changmin interrupted in a menacingly soft voice.

"Will you still love me five years from now when you and your lover get out of prison?"

 

"Oh Min, please listen to me,"

Yunho implored brokenly.

"Siwon isn't my lover, he's a relative. He sent me to Shim Co to apply for a job, but I swear I've never told him anything."

 

The rage drained from Changmin’s face, replaced by a terrible contempt that alarmed Yunho so much his words tumbled out in a disjointed frenzy.

 

"Until… until he saw us at the dance, he let me alone, but now he's trying to blackmail me. He threatened to tell you lies if I didn't—"

 

"Your  _relative_ ,"

Changmin repeated with freezing sarcasm.

"Your relative is trying to blackmail you."

 

"Yes!"

Yunho feverishly tried to explain.

"Siwon thought you were paying someone to spy on him, so he sent me here to find out who, and—"

 

"That bastard Choi is the only one paying a spy,"

Changmin jeered scathingly.

"And the only spy here is you!"

 

He released the other man and tried to push him away, but Yunho clung to him.

 

"Please listen to me,"

he begged wildly.

"Don't do this to us!"

 

Changmin jerked his arms loose, and Yunho crumpled to the floor, his shoulders racked with deep choking sobs.

"I love you so much," he wept hysterically.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why? I'm  _begging_  you to just listen to me."

 

"Get up!"

Changmin snapped.

"And button your shirt."

 

He had already started toward the door.

 

Chest heaving with convulsive, silent sobs, Yunho straightened his clothing, braced a hand on the coffee table and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

 

Changmin wrenched the door open and the security guards stepped forward.

"Get him out of here," he ordered icily.

 

Yunho stared in paralyzed terror at the men coming purposefully toward him.

They were taking him to jail.

 

His gaze flew to Changmin, silently imploring the man for the last time to listen, to believe, to  _stop_  this.

 

With his hands in his pockets, Changmin returned the gaze without flinching, his chiseled features a mask of stone, his eyes like chips of dark granite. Only the muscle jerking in his tightly clenched jaw betrayed the fact that he was feeling any emotion at all.

 

The three armed guards surrounded Yunho, and one of them took him by the elbow.

 

Yunho yanked free, his chocolate eyes deep pools of pain.

"Don't touch me."

 

Without looking back, he walked with them out of the office and across the silent, deserted reception area.

 

When the door closed behind them, Changmin went over to the sofa. Sitting down with his forearms resting on his knees, he stared at the enlarged black-and-white photo of Yunho handing Siwon the stolen copies of the bids.

 

_He was very photogenic_

Changmin thought with a stab of bittersweet pain.

 

The day had been windy, and Yunho had not bothered with a coat. The photograph had captured his delicate features in profile with the wind whipping his hair into glorious abandon.

 

It was a picture of Yunho betraying him.

 

A muscle moved convulsively in Changmin’s throat as he swallowed over the constriction there. The photograph should have been taken in color, he decided. Mere black and white couldn't capture the other’s glowing skin, the gold highlights in his beautiful hair or the sparkle of his vivid dark chocolate eyes.

He covered his face with his hands.

 

******************

 

The silent guards escorted Yunho across the marble lobby, which was crowded with late-departing employees. In the press of so many people, Yunho was spared the humiliation of curious onlookers.

 

Everyone else was rushing home, absorbed with individual thoughts.

 

Not that he particularly cared who witnessed his shame; at the moment, he cared about nothing.

 

It was dark outside and raining, but Yunho hardly felt the icy sting of the rain pelting against his thin silk shirt. He looked disinterestedly for the police car that he expected to see waiting at the curb, but there was none.

 

The guard on his left and the one behind him stepped back.

The guard on his right also turned to leave, then he hesitated and said with curt compassion,

"Do you have a coat, sir?"

 

Yunho looked at him with pain-dazed eyes.

"Yes," he said inanely.

 

He did have a coat; it was with his bag in the office.

 

The guard glanced uncertainly at the curb, as if he expected someone to pull over and offer Yunho a ride.

 

"I'll get it for you,"

he said, and walked back into the building with his companions.

 

Yunho stood on the sidewalk, rain glazing his hair and pelting his face like a million icy hypodermic needles. Apparently he wasn't going to be taken to jail, after all. He didn't know where to go, or how to get there without money or keys.

In a kind of trance he turned and started to walk down Jung-gu Avenue, just as a familiar figure strode swiftly out of the building towards him.

 

For a moment hope flared and burned painfully bright.

 

"Jaejoong!"

he called when the man with his fiancée, Suchun in his arms were about to pass without seeing Yunho.

 

Jaejoong turned sharply, and Yunho’s stomach clenched at the bitter, accusing fury in the single scathing glance he passed over him.

 

"I have nothing to say to you,"

the beautiful man snapped. Suchun just bit his lips and looked at Yunho uncertainly.

 

All hope died inside of Yunho and with its death came a blessed numbness. He turned on his heel, shoved his frozen hands into the pockets of his pants and started walking down the street.

Six steps later, Jaejoong’s hand grasped his arm, turning him around.

 

"Here,"

he said. His expression just as hostile as before.

"Take my coat."

 

Yunho carefully pulled his arm from the grasp.

 

"Don't touch me,"

he said calmly.

"I don't _ever_ want to be touched."

 

Alarm flickered in Jaejoong’s gaze before he extinguished it.

 

 "Take my coat,"

he repeated tersely, already starting to remove it.

"You'll freeze to death."

 

Yunho found nothing _un_ pleasant about the prospect of freezing to death.

Ignoring the outstretched coat, he lifted his gaze to the other’s eyes

"Do you believe what Changmin believes?"

 

"Every single word,"

the older man answered promptly.

 

With his hair plastered to his head and the rain driving into his upturned face, Yunho said with great dignity,

"In that case, I don't want your coat."

 

He started to turn, then stopped.

"But you can give Changmin a message for me when he finally discovers the  _truth_."

 

His teeth chattering and he pretends the warm wetness on his face comes from the rain,

"T-tell him not to ever come near me again.

Tell him to s.. stay away f..from me.

He's dead to me.."

 

 

 

**xxXXxx**

  
  
  
  
**iii)**   **'Until You' by Judith McNaught**  


 

Changmin had moved Yunho to the bed because it was more comfortable and gave him freer access to the rest of the delectable body. He had not expected the more innocent man to do what he was doing to him now. Desire was exploding through Changmin’s body and he swallowed, clutching Yunho more tightly as he brushed his fingers up and down Changmin’s chest and kissed it. Unable to endure any more, Changmin rolled the other onto his back, unfastened the rest of his shirt, pushed the silk aside with his fingers, and then closed his eyes and drew a steadying breath.  


At the sight of the sweet, lean-muscled body, Changmin can feel his plan for a slow, leisurely night of lovemaking took another battering as his body surged with alarming urgency.  


Yunho swallowed, watching Changmin leaning up on his elbow, looking at him, and then closing his eyes, and Yunho felt his heart sank. He knows he’s nowhere  _near_  as beautiful as the younger man before him but it can’t be  _that_  repulsive, can it? Feeling it was better to know about his flaws now so that he could either disguise them or hide them, he said in a shaky voice,

"What's wrong with me?"  


"What's wrong with you?"

Changmin repeated in disbelief. He tore his gaze from the bounty before him and leaned over to kiss those tempting lips.

"What's wrong with you,"

he whispered achingly, sliding his hand around the slim waist and pulling Yunho closer,

"is that you are exquisite, and I want you _so_ damned much…"

 

The words were as seductive as the kiss that followed it.

He opened Yunho’s mouth with his, moving his lips back and forth almost roughly, and then his tongue drove between the parted lips in a fiercely erotic kiss, retreating and plunging again and again, until desire was streaking through Yunho like lightning bolts.

 

Leaning over him, Changmin kissed the other man until Yunho heard himself moaning softly, and then Changmin’s lips were at his aching nipples again and his hand was sliding downward over Yunho's stomach, reaching lower, covering the hardened member between his legs.

Changmin’s fingers teased and tormented him, until Yunho was clinging to him, parting his legs and giving Changmin access to get him ready.

 

He was restless with desire and more than ready for him, and the bed shifted as Changmin got out of it, leaving Yunho feeling cold and alone.

He opened his eyes and saw the younger man standing beside the bed, his hands at his waistband, and then he came back with a bottle of scented oil in hand, and the magic began again, only hotter this time, and Yunho gave himself up to it. He turned to Changmin in trembling need, his fingers flexing against the broad shoulders, his body arching against the other’s hand – asking,  _begging_  for something that Yunho can’t even fathom what to ask.

 

Changmin was half demented with need.

Cupping the pert bottom in both hands, he pulled Yunho tightly against him. Then he wedged his knee between Yunho’s, probing first with his fingers then with his body.

 

He shifted his hips and slid into the other’s warmth, feeling Yunho opening for him and then sheathing him while his nails dug into Changmin’s shoulders. Yunho was helping him, his knee lifted to give Changmin deeper access.

 

Changmin tried, one last time, to slow them both down – it is after all, Yunho’s first time.

Keeping one arm around his hips, Changmin cradled Yunho’s face against his chest and rocked gently inside him, increasing the depth and tempo of each stroke imperceptibly, but when Yunho crushed his soft mouth to Changmin’s and began to move his hips ,

Changmin was lost.

 

Yunho felt the thunder of the other’s heart beneath his ear and the driving force of the younger man’s powerful strokes deep within him, and he felt his body begin to soar and reach and clasp Changmin tighter.

 

"I love you,"

he cried on a sob as the universe began to come apart, and Changmin rolled him swiftly onto his back, driving deeper, kissing him with fiery urgency.

 

Their hands found each other on the pillow near Yunho’s head as his hips rammed deeper,

and their fingers threaded together, holding tightly.

 

Changmin was holding Yunho’s hand like that when the universe exploded in a burst of pleasure that tore a sobbing moan from the older man, and Yunho felt Changmin’s life pumping into him, his body shuddering again and again with the force of the explosion, his hand tightening.

 

Changmin fought his way back from oblivion with an effort, leaning up on his forearms to take his weight off Yunho, and he forced his eyes open. Yunho satin caramel locks were spread all over the pillow in wild disarray, exactly as he'd imagined they would be someday,

and Changmin’s hands was still holding his.

 

_Changmin’s hand was holding his… Yunho’s left hand are tightly clasped within Changmin’s larger ones_

 

Filled with a feeling that was part joy, part awe, and part reverence, he gazed down at the man who had just sent him to unparalleled heights of desire and unequal depths of satisfaction.

Yunho’s eyes fluttered open, and Changmin tried to smile, to tell Yunho that he loved him, but his chest was constricted with emotion, and there was an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he looked at their clasped hands on the pillow.

 

He had never held another hand at a time like this in his life.

 

He had never thought of it.

 

He had never **wanted** to.

 

…. Until now.

 

Yunho felt Changmin’s hand tighten on his and sensed instinctively what he was looking at with that strange expression of tenderness on his handsome face.

Weak from the passion they'd shared, it took an effort to move his right hand from Changmin’s nape and to put it on the pillow beside his face, where Changmin could reach it. Long fingers slid over Yunho’s palm and then twined with his, closing tightly.

 

Changmin bent his head and kissed his lips, their bodies joined, their hands clasped.

He closed his eyes, swallowed, and tried to tell Yunho again what he felt, to explain that he'd never known there were feelings like this, but the emotions were still too raw, and he was still out of breath.

 

All he could manage to say was,

"Until you…"  


Yunho understood.

 

And that is enough...

 

 

**~.~.~.~.~The End~.~.~.~.~.~**


End file.
